


Ghost of The Sybil

by GitaChibi



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Not really OC - Freeform, POV Original Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitaChibi/pseuds/GitaChibi
Summary: Tokyo, Tahun 2122Inspector baru yang bergabung dengan Division 1 menemukan bahwa kabar burung yang diterima saat pelatihan adalah benar. Bahwa jika kau menggunakan Dominator dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kau dapat mendengar suara lain yang bukan suara Dominator. Suara yang disebut-sebut sebagai suara hantu Sybil.Dan Inspector baru ini juga mengetahui, bahwa senior dan rekan kerjanya yang seorang imigran selalu tersenyum lembut ketika 'berbicara' dengan sang hantu.- Kei/Arata dengan POV orang ketiga.
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Shindo Arata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Case 1 - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini mengambil setting 2 tahun setelah Psycho Pass 3.  
Beware of spoiler dari semua seri. Beware of typo dan ooc.

28 November, 2122. Pukul 20.32.

Hujan sedang turun.

Sembari kata itu tersirat dalam pikiranku, aku berlari di bawah langit gelap, di antara gedung-gedung bertingkat yang dipenuhi holo terang benderang, menuju pintu masuk salah satu _slum_ di pinggiran Tokyo.

Pintu masuk _slum_ dipenuhi para warga yang terlihat penasaran dan cemas dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam, serta _drone_ Public Safety Bureau yang mengeluarkan holo garis “dilarang masuk” untuk menghalangi para warga. Beberapa _drone_ menggunakan wujud maskot Criminal Investigation Department yang berbentuk bulat dan lucu, Komissa-chan.

“Kami adalah Criminal Investigation Department dari Public Safety Bureau. Dengan alasan keamanan, kami memblokir akses menuju tempat ini. Penduduk di wilayah sekitar diharapkan untuk segera mengungsi. Kami ulangi..”

Suara Komissa-chan yang menghimbau warga terus berulang. Aku melalui barisan warga yang menghalangi jalan masuk, kadang-kadang berkata permisi, dan sampai di depan salah satu Komissa-chan. Kuangkat telapak tanganku untuk menunjukkan identitasku. Identitas yang memuat pekerjaan baru yang akan kumulai hari ini, saat ini.

Setelah melihat identitasku, Komissa-chan menyingkir dan memberi jalan kepadaku untuk masuk ke area _slum_. Berbeda dengan gedung pencakar langit yang ada di sekitar _slum_, gedung-gedung di _slum_ adalah gedung bertingkat dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Kabel-kabel listrik dan komunikasi saling menyambung dari satu gedung ke gedung lain. Cahaya lampu yang kurang memadai seakan memberikan kesan gelap.

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju tenda dengan logo Ministry of Welfare. Hujan yang turun sedikit menghalangi pandanganku, tetapi dari jarak ini pun aku dapat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di bawah tenda. Sosok punggung seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi yang dibalut dengan jas dan _trench coat_ berwarna hitam, serta berambut pirang.

“Permisi, apakah Anda Inspector Ignatov?”

“Oh, akhirnya kau datang. Inspector baru.”

Lelaki berambut pirang, Inspector Kei Mikhail Ignatov membalikkan badannya menghadapku. Aku melakukan gerakan hormat dan menegakkan badan.

“Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mulai hari ini bergabung dengan Criminal Investigation Bureau Division 1 sebagai Inspector. Mohon bimbingannya.”

Aku memperkenalkan diriku. Iya, inilah pekerjaanku mulai hari ini. Inspector, atau kalau menggunakan bahasa zaman dulu, polisi. Inspector Ignatov memberikan senyum kecil dan membalas,

“Namaku Kei Mikhail Ignatov, Inspector dari Division 1. Maaf, aku tidak dapat memberikan bimbingan kepadamu sekarang karena kasus ini mendesak. Aku harus memintamu bekerja langsung di lapangan. Kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?”

“…Aku merasa cemas. Tapi, aku akan berjuang sebisaku!”

“Haha, jawaban yang bagus.”

Inspector Ignatov kembali tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu membuka alat komunikasinya dan mengirimkan data kasus hari ini kepadaku. Aku membuka data yang dikirimkan dan membaca lagi detail kasus kali ini.

Seorang lelaki imigran yang bekerja di proyek pembangunan gedung melakukan penyerangan kepada atasan di tempat kerjanya. Si atasan mengalami luka di bagian kepala dan sekarang sedang mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit. Pelaku penyerangan kabur dan masuk ke dalam _slum_ yang berada di dekat tempat kejadian. _Hue_ terakhir dari pelaku yang tertangkap kamera menunjukkan warna yang cukup gelap, menunjukkan bahwa pelaku perlu diamankan.

“Imigran…”

Tanpa sadar kata itu terucap. Saat mengikuti pelatihan sebagai persiapan untuk masuk ke Criminal Investigation Bureau, aku mendapat pelajaran bahwa kasus yang melibatkan imigran semakin bertambah. Misalnya seperti kasus malam ini, di mana imigran menyerang atasannya, atau ada juga kasus kebalikannya di mana imigran menerima kekerasan dari orang Jepang.

Saat pelatihan aku juga mendengar kabar burung bahwa Division 1 saat ini menjadi Division yang paling banyak menangani kasus yang melibatkan imigran. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan oleh Inspector Ignatov yang, bisa dilihat langsung dari penampilannya, adalah seorang imigran. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah Inspector yang menjadi seniorku mulai hari ini. Rambut pirang, mata biru, dan bentuk wajah yang jelas-jelas bukan wajah orang Jepang.

“Hm? Inspector Sawada, kau sudah membaca detail kasusnya?”

Menyadari pandanganku, Inspector Ignatov bertanya. Aku mengangguk dan mengalihkan kembali pandanganku ke alat komunikasi. Gawat, apakah sikapku barusan ini terlalu memaksa? Aku masih merasakan pandangan mata Inspector Ignatov dari atas kepalaku. Terkadang aku ingin mengutuk tinggi badanku yang hanya 165cm, tekanan pandangan dari orang yang lebih tinggi itu berat.

“Ah, maaf kalau kau merasa tidak enak. Mungkin aneh ya, bekerja dengan imigran sepertiku.”

Mendengar kata tersebut, aku langsung melihat kembali ke arah Inspector Ignatov dan tanpa kehilangan sedetik pun membantah,

“Tidak, bukan begitu! Itu, eh, anu aku!” Aku menggerakkan tanganku dengan panik karena sepertinya Inspector Ignatov salah paham dengan tingkahku. “A, aku memang hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan imigran, maksudku orang luar negeri. Jadi aku sedikit gugup…?”

Gawat, suara semakin mengecil dan kenapa aku seakan bertanya di bagian akhir?!

“Po, pokoknya! Aku senang dapat bekerja dengan Anda dan mohon bimbingannya mulai sekarang!”

Menaikkan suaraku, aku membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat.

“Baik, baik. Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, Inspector Sawada.” Aku kembali menegakkan badanku. Inspector Ignatov berdeham untuk mengembalikan topik kembali ke kasus.

“Kembali ke kasus kali ini, pada dasarnya area _slum_ berada di luar pengawasan Sybil sehingga tidak ada kamera yang dapat menangkap sosok pelaku di dalam. Tetapi, _drone_ komunikasi sudah disebar sehingga kita dapat melakukan tugas kita seperti biasa. Tentu saja, bersama para Enforcer.”

Inspector Ignatov menoleh ke arah pintu masuk _slum_. Sebuah wagon hitam besar bertuliskan POLICE masuk ke area _slum_. Wagon khusus yang digunakan untuk mengangkut para kriminal.

“Enforcer, _latent criminal_ yang bekerja bersama Inspector…”

Aku melihat wagon berhenti di dekat tenda. Pintu belakang wagon terbuka dan dari dalam wagon turun para Enforcer. 3 orang lelaki dan 1 orang perempuan. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, keluar _drone_ berbentuk kotak yang juga bertuliskan POLICE dari wagon.

“Iya, Enforcer adalah _latent criminal_ yang dipekerjakan untuk menangkap _latent criminal_ lain. Mereka biasanya diistilahkan sebagai anjing pemburu, dan kita Inspector adalah orang yang memegang tali kekang mereka.”

Para Enforcer berjalan menuju tenda. Semua pandangan mereka terarah padaku. Wajar saja, karena aku adalah wajah baru di tim ini. Aku menegakkan badanku, merasakan rasa tegang dan takut karena harus menghadapi, berbicara, dan bekerja sama dengan latent criminal. Pandangan Enforcer tidak kunjung menghilang. Rasanya aku ingin mundur ke belakang.

Saat itu, aku merasakan tepukan kecil di punggungku. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Inspector Ignatov.

“Tenang saja. Enforcer memang _latent criminal_, tetapi mereka juga manusia. Sama seperti aku dan dirimu. Mereka memang anjing pemburu, tetapi mereka bukan alat. Mereka rekan kerja kita, ingatlah hal itu Inspector Sawada.”

Para Enforcer akhirnya tiba di dalam tenda. Lelaki berambut merah, lelaki dengan _piercing_ dan janggut, lelaki dengan umur paling tua di antara semuanya, dan perempuan atletis berambut hitam. Padangan mereka masih terarah padaku. Dalam hati, aku mengulang-ulang perkataan Inspector Ignatov. Enforcer itu manusia, mereka manusia sama dengan diriku.

“Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sa, salam kenyal semua!”

Aku menundukkan badanku. Aaaaa, terakhir, terakhir lidahku kegigit! Apaan itu salam kenyal?!

“Hahaha, kita kedatangan orang aneh lagi.”

Aku mendengar suara tawa dan mengangkat badanku. Lelaki dengan umur paling tua, diikuti dengan lelaki ber-_piercing_ tertawa. Walau kata-kata barusan terdengar mengolok, aku tidak menangkap adanya kesan buruk. Kulihat dua Enforcer lain mencoba menghentikan Enforcer yang tertawa.

“Baik, sampai situ saja perkenalannya.” Suara Inspector Ignatov mengembalikan fokus kita semua. “Kalian pasti sudah mendengar detail kasus yang terjadi. Tujuan kita adalah segera mengamankan pelaku yang kabur ke dalam _slum_ sebelum mentalnya semakin memburuk. _Slum_ ini tidak berukuran terlalu besar, kita bagi dua tim untuk pencarian pelaku.”

“Todoroki dan Kisaragi, kalian ikut denganku untuk mencari di _slum_ area timur.”

Lelaki dengan umur paling tua, Todoroki-san dan Enforcer perempuan – Kisaragi-san menjawab, “Baik!”. Inspector Ignatov kembali melanjutkan,

“Irie dan Hinakawa, kalian bersama Inspector Sawada akan mencari pelaku di slum area barat.”

Lelaki dengan _piercing_, Irie-san melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Dan lelaki berambut merah, Hinakawa-san menangguk kecil.

“Kita diizinkan untuk menggunakan Dominator jika diperlukan. Ingat, tujuan utama adalah menangkap pelaku. Ada hal yang perlu kita pastikan tentang tempat kerjanya dan alasan kenapa dia melukai atasannya.”

Aku dan semua Enforcer mengangguk. Inspector Ignatov lalu mengetuk pelan _drone_ kotak berwarna hitam yang tadi juga keluar dari wagon. _Drone_ itu terbuka dan dari situ keluarlah “senjata” kita. Pistol khusus bernama Dominator. Inspector Ignatov dan para Enforcer dengan sigap dan terlihat sudah terbiasa, mengambil Dominator mereka masing-masing.

Aku pun maju untuk mengambil Dominator-ku. Saat itu, aku mendengar bisikan dari mulut Inspector Ignatov yang mengenggam Dominator dengan kedua tangan. Matanya terarah ke Dominator dalam genggamannya, pandangannya yang sangat lembut, dengan bibir yang juga tersenyum lembut.

“Ah, tuntun aku juga untuk hari ini.”

Seperti ilusi, kelembutan itu langsung hilang. Diganti dengan wajah serius.

“Baiklah, ayo bergerak.” Inspector Ignatov memberi tanda untuk Todoroki-san dan Kisaragi-san agar mengikutinya. “Irie, Hinakawa. _Support_ Inspector Sawada sebisa mungkin.”

Dia lalu berlari ke arah timur _slum_, Todoroki-san dan Kisaragi-san langsung mengikutinya dari belakang. Aku masih tertegun dengan perbedaan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Inspector Ignatov, sampai akhirnya kudengan Irie-san bicara kepadaku.

“Ooi, Inspector. Ayo, ambil Dominator dan mulai pencarian. Tidak perlu khawatir, seperti permintaan kami akan _support_ sebisa mungkin.”

Irie-san menunjukkan ibu jari tangan kirinya dan menunjuk dirinya dengan itu. Hinakawa-san masih tidak bersuara, tapi mengangguk-angguk dengan tersenyum.

“Baik, mohon bantuannya.” Aku membalas tersenyum. Berdiri di depan _drone_, aku mengarahkan tanganku dan menggenggam Dominator dengan kedua tangan lalu menariknya. Seketika itu juga, aku mendengar suara dan melihat _image_ yang langsung tersambung ke alat komunikasi dan otakku.

“Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System diaktifkan. Otentikasi pengguna, Inspector Sawada Tsunayoshi. Afiliasi: Criminal Investigation Department, Public Safety Bureau. Memastikan izin penggunaan Dominator. _Valid User_.”

Aku sudah menerima pelatihan tentang Dominator, tapi tetap saja suara yang langsung masuk ke kepalamu itu mengagetkan. Suara Dominator terus terdengar, menjelaskan tentang mode Dominator, cara penggunaan, dan keadaan area sekitar.

“…Inspector?”

Aku terkaget dan melihat ke arah Hinakawa-san yang barusan memanggilku.

“Maaf, ayo mulai pencarian.” Aku mulai berjalan ke arah barat _slum_. Kedua Enforcer mengikuti, Irie-san berjalan di depan seakan bergerak sebagai penunjuk jalan dan Hinakawa-san berjalan di sampingku. Dia kembali berbicara kepadaku,

“Dominator, pada awalnya mungkin belum terbiasa dengan suara itu. Tapi lama kelamaan pasti terbiasa.”

Hinakawa-san sepertinya berusaha menyemangatiku. Aku menjawab, “Baik!” dengan semangat.

Suara. Suara, ya. Aku kembali mengingat ekspresi Inspector Ignatov tadi. Ekspresi, gerakan, dan kata-katanya tadi. Iya, seakan seperti…

“…Seperti berbicara dengan Dominator.”

Tanpa sadar, aku kembali mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Kedua Enforcer yang mendengar perkataanku langsung berhenti melangkah dan melihatku.

“Eh, ah, maaf aku berkata aneh! Tapi tadi Inspector Ignatov.. aaaa.” Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Gawat, gawat ini bukan saatnya membicarakan hal ini. Memang, Dominator dapat “berbicara” tapi itu hanya program suara yang akan terdengar sesuai keadaan yang terjadi.

Kecuali. Kecuali kalau kabar burung yang kudengar itu benar…

Kedua Enforcer saling menatap satu sama lain dan menghela napas secara bersamaan. Mereka lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju ke seluk beluk _slum_. Aku mengikuti langkah mereka. Dari depan, suara Irie-san terdengar.

“Tadi, mungkin saja Inspector Ignatov memang berbicara kepada Dominator.” Irie-san menoleh sedikit ke arahku sambil tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

“Kalau Inspector Sawada tahan lama bekerja di sini dan terus menggunakan Dominator, mungkin nanti Anda dapat mendengar suara itu juga.”

Irie-san tertawa, tetapi aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Irie-san kembali melanjutkan,

“Anda pernah dengar tentang kabar ini? Ketika menggunakan Dominator, ada suara lain yang dapat Anda dengar selain program suara Dominator. Suara itu dapat menuntun Anda menuju kebenaran.”

Suara rintik hujan terus berlanjut.

“Suara dari hantu Sybil.”


	2. Case 2: Addiction to Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelampiasan setelah menonton episode 8. Mohon maaf karena ceritanya OC-nya jadi tambah panjang.  
Beware of spoiler dari semua seri. Beware of typo dan ooc.

29 November, 2122. Pukul 12.55.

Hari ini pun langit tidak berteman denganku. Awan mendung menutupi langit biru. Menurut ramalan cuaca, hujan akan mulai turun pada sore hari ini.

Aku dalam balutan jas hitam dan dasi mendongak ke atas, melihat menara tinggi yang menjadi tempat kerjaku mulai hari ini. NONA Tower, gedung tertinggi di Tokyo dan juga kantor pusat dari Ministry of Welfare. Public Safety Bureau juga berkantor di sini.

Aku memperbaiki dasiku yang sedikit miring dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dalam perjalanan menaiki masuk dan menaiki _lift_, aku mengingat kembali kasus yang terjadi tadi malam.

Secara singkat, imigran yang melakukan penyerangan berhasil diamankan di area slum timur. Aku, Irie-san, dan Hinakawa-san yang saat itu berada di area barat langsung berlari menuju titik temu yang diinformasikan oleh tim Inspector Ignatov. Begitu tiba di tempat kejadian, aku melihat pelaku penyerangan yang terduduk sambil menangis. Inspector Ignatov merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap pelaku dari tinggi yang sama. Dominatornya tetap digenggam di tangan kanan, walau tidak diarahkan ke arah pelaku. Todoroki-san dan Kisaragi berdiri satu langkah di belakang Inspector Ignatov, tetap mengarahkan Dominator mereka ke arah pelaku.

“A, aku tidak salah! Ka, kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku akan..!”

Pelaku penyerangan, seorang lelaki imigran berkulit gelap sambil menangis berteriak kepada Inspector Ignatov. Dia lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan mencengkeram pundak Inspector Ignatov. Pada saat itu juga, Irie-san dan Hinakawa-san langsung mengarahkan Dominator mereka ke arah pelaku. Aku pun begitu.

“Crime Coefficient: 156. Target untuk _enforcement action_. _Safety_ akan dilepas.”

Suara Dominator kembali terdengar. Pelaku penyerangan tetap berteriak sambil menangis.

“Kau, kamu juga imigran, kan?! Kau pasti mengerti apa yang kualami! To, tolong aku! Aku masih ingin berada di negeri ini, aku tidak ingin kembali ke negara neraka itu!”

“Tenanglah, kami tidak akan menyakitimu.”

Inspector Ignatov tetap berbicara dengan tenang. Kulihat dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh tubuh pelaku. Mata Inspector yang berwarna biru semakin terlihat bercahaya, yang kusadari bahwa itu adalah cahaya yang menandakan Dominator sedang bekerja dan terhubung dengan kita.

“Kau menderita banyak memar, dan mungkin luka dalam melihat jalanmu yang pincang ketika lari dari kejaran kami.” Inspector Ignatov kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada wajah pelaku penyerangan. “Kami akan mengamankanmu ke kantor pusat kami sebagai _latent criminal_. Kami juga akan merawat luka-lukamu. Setelah itu, apakah kau bersedia untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di perusahaan tempatmu bekerja?”

Nada suara Inspector Ignatov tetap sama. Tidak datar seakan tidak peduli, tapi juga tidak berbelas kasihan. Dia hanya mengatakan apa kebenaran yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

“…Aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah kau dapat bekerja kembali atau tidak. Tetapi aku akan usahakan agar kau tidak dideportasi.”

Inspector Ignatov lalu tersenyum dan berkata, “Aku mengerti seberapa mengerikannya negara di luar. Tidak ada yang mau kembali ke medan perang.”

Pelaku penyerangan lalu melepaskan cengkeraman tangganya dan menangis tersujud. Inspector Ignatov menepuk-nepuk pundak pelaku sembari memerintahkan Enforcer untuk memanggil _drone_ medis dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke kantor pusat bersama pelaku.

Setelah itu, kejadian berlangsung dengan cepat. Pelaku penyerangan mendapat perawatan dari _drone_ dan digiring ke kantor pusat. Aku bersama Inspector Ignatov dan Enforcer juga mengikuti wagon yang membawa pelaku. Sesampainya di kantor pusat, pelaku digiring ke tempat tahanan sambil tetap menerima perawatan. Inspector Ignatov mengatakan akan melaporkan penyelesaian kasus kepada Chief dan menyuruhku serta para Enforcer untuk pulang.

“...dan tidak terasa sudah berganti hari.”

Aku berbicara sendiri ketika turun dari _lift_ di lantai kantor Division 1 berada. Walau aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, mungkin rasa tegang dan gugup membuatku lelah secara mental. Aku membuat memo agar nanti meminum suplemen untuk mental saat makan malam.

“Selamat siang!”

Aku memberikan sapaan saat memasuki kantor Division 1. Ruangan penuh cahaya matahari dari jendela di bagian belakang ruangan. Kulihat semua Enforcer berkumpul dan duduk di meja masing-masing. Hanya Hinakawa-san yang membalas sapaanku dengan suara kecil. Irie-san melambai kecil, sedangkan Todoroki-san dan Kisaragi-san hanya melihatku sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan komputer masing-masing. Aku berjalan menuju ujung ruangan, ke tempat di mana meja Inspector berada. Salah satu meja dipenuhi dengan dokumen, mug berisi minuman, kotak _bento_, dan pernak pernik boneka Matryoshka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja kosong dan bersih, hanya ada komputer yang belum dinyalakan.

“Inspector Sawada. Kau datang tepat waktu.”

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Inspector Ignatov melangkah masuk menuju meja kerjanya yang berada di sampingku. Kulihat semua Enforcer langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya dan mengarahkan posisi duduk mereka untuk menghadap ke arah meja Inspector Ignatov. Masih berdiri, aku pun menghadap ke arah yang sama.

“Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kasus akan ditutup?”

Todoroki-san membuka pembicaraan. Dari pertanyaan itu, kurasa kita akan membahas tentang kasus imigran pelaku penyerangan yang baru saja terjadi kemarin malam. Betul saja, Inspector Ignatov menjawab pertanyaan Todoroki-san dan menjelaskan tindakan kita selanjutnya.

“Berkaitan dengan kasus kekerasan oleh imigran yang kita tangani kemarin, berdasarkan testimoni dan data kesehatan yang kita dapatkan dari pelaku penyerangan, Ministry of Welfare akan melakukan pemeriksaan paksa terhadap perusahaan yang mempekerjakannya.”

“Testimoni?” Aku bertanya.

“Ya, dari testimoni pelaku dan bukti luka kekerasan yang dia alami, dapat dibuktikan bahwa perusahaan tempatnya bekerja telah melakukan pelanggaran hak asasi terhadap pekerja imigran. Untuk pengecekan dan mencegah korban selanjutnya, Immigration Bureau akan melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap perusahaan tersebut. Semua imigran yang menjadi korban akan dipindahkan ke fasilitas perawatan atau Dejima sampai _hue_ mereka kembali bersih.”

“Kalau begitu, kasus ini ditutup untuk kita?” Kisaragi-san bertanya.

“Masih ada laporan _follow up_ untuk Immigration Bureau terkait pelaku alias saksi yang kita amankan. Tapi ya, kasus ini ditutup untuk kita. Selanjutnya, kita serahkan pada Immigration Bureau. Terima kasih atas kerja kalian kali ini.”

Semua Enforcer menghela napas lega, lalu kembali ke kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Inspector Ignatov mendekat ke arahku.

“Inspector Sawada juga, terima kasih atas kerjanya. Pasti kau lelah, harus segera melakukan pengejaran seperti kemarin di hari pertama bekerja.”

“Eh, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kemarin!” Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat.

“Yup, yup. Akhirnya kami hanya berjalan-jalan di slum sampai mendapat panggilan dari tim Anda.”

Kudengar Irie-san menceletuk dari samping. Pandangannya tetap menghadap ke komputer.

“Aku sendiri tidak menyangka pelaku ternyata sedang terluka dan dapat segera ditemukan. Mungkin kali ini Sawada-san tidak melakukan aksi apapun, tetapi setidaknya dia dapat mengerti dan membayangkan seperti apa pekerjaan kita di lapangan.”

Inspector Ignatov kembali menatapku seakan meminta konfirmasi. Aku mengangguk dan berkata,

“Iya, benar. Tetapi, masih banyak hal-hal yang perlu kupelajari. Jadi mohon bantuannya!” Aku membungkukkan badanku ke arah Inspector Ignatov dan kepada para Enforcer yang entah sejak kapan semua pandangannya tertuju padaku. “Oh, dan terima kasih Irie-san dan Hinakawa-san atas _support_-nya kemarin!”

“Sama-sama. Cepatlah menjadi Inspector yang bisa diandalkan dan buat pekerjaan kami lebih santai, ya.”

Irie-san tersenyum lebar. Kata-kata itu diukuti dengan tawa dari Todoroki-san – ‘Haha, benar sekali’, dan senyuman dari Kisaragi-san dan Hinakawa-san.

“Yah, aku juga akan sangat tertolong jika Sawada-san bisa segera bekerja sendiri.” Kudengar Inspector Ignatov berkata. “Mumpung kita masih ada waktu, bagaimana kalau kita saling berkenalan sekali lagi? Baik, dimulai dari Sawada-san.”

“Eh, ah, baik!”

Inspector Ignatov memberikan kesempatan lagi kepadaku untuk berkenalan. Memang benar, malam kemarin aku tidak sempat berkenalan dengan para Enforcer dengan benar. Wajahku memerah mengingat salah ucap karena gugup yang kurasakan.

Aku pun memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi, nama, umur, spesialisasiku saat sekolah, dll. Setelah aku, para Enforcer juga memperkenalkan diri mereka walau hanya nama. Irie Kazumichi, Todoroki Tenma, Hinakawa Sho, dan Kisaragi Mao. Terakhir, Inspector Ignatov juga kembali memperkenalkan dirinya dan menjelaskan pekerjaan yang harus Division 1 lakukan.

“Mungkin kau sudah mendengar hal ini saat pelatihan, bahwa Division 1 saat ini berfokus untuk menangani kasus yang berkaitan dengan imigran. Tentu saja, kita tetap menerima kasus biasa lain yang terjadi, tetapi semua kasus yang berkaitan dengan imigran akan diserahkan kepada kita. Setidaknya selama kasus terjadi di dalam negeri.”

“Untuk kasus berkaitan dengan luar negeri dan Dejima, kita akan bekerja sama dengan Suppresing Action Department dari Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Pasti ada saatnya kau akan bertemu dengan mereka, jadi lebih baik siapkan dirimu untuk saat itu.”

SAD. Aku sempat mendapat penjelasan tentang mereka juga. Tim elit yang dibentuk di dalam MoFA dan memiliki kemampuan yang sama, bahkan melebihi para Inspector di CID.

“Yaah, bisa dibilang kita ini tim elit dari CID.” Todoroki-san menambahkan penjelasan dari Inspector Ignatov. “Sebenarnya, fokus Division 1 untuk menangani kasus imigran sendiri termasuk hal yang baru. Berkat _Inspector-sama_ ini.” Dirinya menunjuk ke arah Inspector Ignatov. Yang ditunjuk hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum simpul.

“Jika ingin menangkap _latent criminal_, gunakan _latent criminal_. Jika ingin menangani imigran, gunakan imigran. Mungkin ada benarnya.” Inspector Ignatov melanjutkan, “tapi aku dapat membantu para imigran, layaknya kasus tadi malam, ketika melakukan pekerjaan ini. Aku percaya dengan keputusan Sybil yang terus menempatkanku sebagai Inspector.”

Inspector Ignatov menutup matanya, seakan mengingat sesuatu yang telah lewat.

“Sampai sini untuk perkenalan dengan Enforcer.” Inspector Ignatov membuka matanya dan menepuk tangannya sekali. “Sawada-san, ikut aku sebentar. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada Analysts Division 1.”

Aku mengikuti Inspector Ignatov ke luar ruangan, menuju Analytical Laboratory di lantai berbeda. Aku berjalan perlahan di belakang Inspector Ignatov, menatap punggung tegap dan rambut pirang sang senior.

Begitu memasuki Lab, kita disambut oleh wanita cantik berambut pirang. Ruangan gelap yang diterangi dengan cahaya dari komputer ini dipenuhi bau rokok.

“Aah, Kei-kun! Dan anak baruuu!”

“Karanomori-san. Dia Inspector Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada-san, wanita ini adalah Karanomori Shion-san. Analysts Division 1 yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Jika ada pertanyaan seputar kasus, cobalah diskusikan dengannya.”

“Salam kenal, Inspector Sawada.” Karanomori-san tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menyapa. Tangan kirinya memegang rokok yang masih mengepul.

“Sa, salam kenal, Karanomori-san.” Aku yakin mukaku memerah berpandangan dengan wanita cantik di hadapanku.

“Aah, anak baru yang polos! Lucu sekali!”

Lu, lucuu? Aku menengok ke arah Inspector Ignatov. Seniorku tersenyum dan sepertinya mengerti kalau aku kebingungan. Dia lalu membuka mulutnya. Tetapi sebelum ada kata-kata yang keluar, bunyi alat komunikasi terdengar.

“Panggilan dari Chief.” Inspector Ignatov mengecek alat komunikasinya. “Maaf, Sawada-san. Kau bisa kembali sendiri ke ruangan Divisi 1?”

Dan sebelum aku berkata ‘baik’, terdengar suara sirine di seluruh ruangan.

“Telah terdeteksi Psycho Pass melewati angka yang diizinkan di daerah Akasaka, Minato. Inspector yang sedang bertugas, harap segera menuju lokasi bersama Enforcer.”

“Akasaka..?” Inspector Ignatov bertanya pelan.

Akasaka… Itu kan daerah yang cukup elit. Apa ada kasus yang terjadi di daerah aman seperti itu? Sirine kembali mengingatkan Inspector untuk segera menuju lokasi. Inspector Ignatov kembali melihat alat komunikasinya dan berkata ‘cih’ pelan.

“Inspector Sawada.” Dia lalu berkata, “Maaf, tapi apakah kau bisa pergi sendiri bersama para Enforcer? Jika memungkinkan, aku akan menyusul.”

Aku mengiyakan pertanyaan Inspector Ignatov. Seperti kata Irie-san, aku harus segera menjadi Inspector yang dapat bekerja sendiri dan diandalkan. Kita lalu keluar dari lab dan berpisah menuju tujuan masing-masing. Aku kembali ke lantai Division 1 dan bertemu dengan para Enforcer – Todoroki-san dan Kisaragi-san yang sudah menunggu.

“Ayo, berangkat. Inspector.”

Aku mengangguk dan bersama para Enforcer menuju tempat parkir, menaiki mobil untuk menuju lokasi kejadian.

**xxx**

Sembari menyetir, aku mendengar penjelasan kasus dari Karanomori-san.

“Ditemukan seorang wanita dengan _hue_ cukup memburuk, tertangkap _scanner_ sedang berjalan linglung di sekitar perumahan di Akasaka. _Drone_ sudah mengamankan dan menggiringnya ke salah satu taman yang ada di sana. Tidak ada luka luar yang terlihat, tetapi wanita ini terlihat kebingungan. Tidak ada berita korban muncul di daerah sekitar.”

“Eh, wanita itu hanya berjalan saja? Tidak melakukan apa-apa?” Aku bertanya kepada Karanomori-san.

“Linglung dan kebingungan. Tanda penggunaan obat-obatan?” Kisaragi-san yang duduk di kursi penumpang tepat di sampingku berkata.

“Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak akan tahu sampai dicek secara saksama.”

“Terima kasih, Karanomori-san. Kami akan tiba di lokasi sebentar lagi.”

Aku mengarahkan mobil menuju taman terbuka yang ada di Akasaka dan memarkirkan mobilku di dekatnya. Kami lalu turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati wanita yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ada 3 drone bertuliskan POLICE mengelilingi wanita itu.

Ketika mendekat, aku menyadari bahwa mata wanita itu tidak fokus. Rambutnya kucel dan wajahnya terlihat lelah. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Buku-buku tangannya terluka robek.

Sepertinya kali ini kita tidak akan membutuhkan Dominator. Aku menepuk pelan Dominator yang kusandang di pinggangku, tertutup oleh jas dan _raid jacket_ biru yang menjadi seragam DIC. Aku mendekat dan berjongkok di depan wanita itu. Dari alat komunikasiku, muncul holo mini Komissa-chan yang menjelaskan identitas sang wanita. Menurut _database_, wanita ini adalah seorang warga yang beralamat di Akasaka. Tidak ada data yang aneh, kecuali data bahwa wanita ini sekarang sedang menerima perawatan yang dianjurkan oleh kantornya karena stres dan _hue_ yang memburuk.

“Pasien yang kabur?” Kudengar Todoroki-san bertanya.

“Hm, menurut data sepertinya dia menerima perawatan di rumah. Jadi, dia sedang kabur dari rumah?” Suara Karanomori-san terdengar dari alat komunikasi.

“Kalau begitu apakah ada permintaan mencari orang hilang?” Aku kembali bertanya.

“Sebentar…” Sepertinya Karanomori-san sedang mengecek data melalui komputernya. “_Nope_, tidak ada. Dan anehnya lagi, aku mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon di rumah tersebut tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.”

Mendengar itu aku dan para Enforcer saling berpandangan. Aku lalu kembali berbicara kepada Karanomori-san untuk meminta alamat rumah sang wanita. Karanomori-san dengan cepat mengirimkan alamat ke alat komunikasi kami semua.

“Inspector, aku sudah memanggil ambulans untuk mengamankan target. Mereka akan sampai dalam 3 menit.” Kisaragi-san berkata.

“Yosh, setelah menitipkan target kita bisa segera pergi ke rumah di alamat ini.” Todoroki-san mengetuk layar holo alat komunikasinya. “Jaraknya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Mobilnya kita tinggal di sini saja, Inspector?”

“Eh?”

“Eh?”

Aku dan para Enforcer saling berpandangan bingung.

“Kok ‘Eh?’. Anda ingin pergi melihat keadaan rumah wanita ini, jadi Anda menanyakan alamat rumahnya pada Analysts, kan?” Torodoki-san bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya. Kisaragi-san juga berekpesi sama.

“I, iya benar. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, tidak ada laporan lain selain wanita ini. Apa tidak apa-apa kita melakukan investigasi…?” Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

Todoroki-san dan Kisaragi-san saling berpandangan, lalu menghela napas. Aku merasakan keringat mengalir di pipiku. Gawat, apa aku mengatakan hal yang aneh? Aku memang penasaran dengan keadaan rumah si wanita, tapi kalau tidak ada laporan apa-apa bukannya ini seperti investigasi tanpa izin..?

“Aah, maaf. Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu terbiasa melakukan investigasi paksa bersama Inspector Ignatov…” Todoroki-san menaruh tangannya di pinggang. “Inspector Ignatov itu biasanya kalau sudah menemukan hal yang tidak wajar langsung bilang ‘Otoritas CID! Masuk Paksa!’ dan berlari ke tempat kejadian.”

Eeehhhh? Aku tidak menyangka seniorku yang terlihat _cool_ dan tenang itu ternyata bisa berkata seperti itu. Todoroki-san dan Kisaragi-san kembali memandangku dengan ekspresi, ‘bagaimana denganmu, Inspector baru?’

Aku mengambil napas dalam dan berkata, “Maaf, aku ingin mengecek keadaan di rumah wanita ini. Apakah kalian dapat menemaniku?”

“Kami, Enforcer bergerak mengikuti perintah Inspector. Tentu saja, kami akan pergi bersamamu.”

Aku tertawa kecil. Saat itu, aku mendengar sirine ambulans yang masuk ke area taman. Kami secepat mungkin meminta petugas dan _drone_ medis yang datang untuk membawa wanita target ke rumah sakit untuk perawatan. _Drone_ polisi yang ada di tempat itu juga kuperintahkan untuk mengikuti dan mengawasi sang wanita selama berada di rumah sakit.

“Baik, ayo kita pergi.”

Aku, Todoroki-san, dan Kisaragi-san mulai berjalan ke luar taman, menuju rumah sang wanita. Kedua Enforcer melakukan gerakan mengecek holder Dominator mereka yang, sama sepertiku, tersembunyi di bawah jas mereka.

“Kalau misalnya, rumah itu terkunci berarti kita dapat membukanya dengan otoritas CID, kan?”Aku bertanya kepada Todoroki-san.

“Tentu saja, kita sering melakukan itu. Kalau keadaan memaksa, kita juga bisa masuk jendela.” Todoroki-san menjawab sambil menyeringai senang.

“Ah, tapi.” Kisaragi-san ikut memberikan komentar. “Kalau misalnya kita membuka paksa pintu atau jendela, lalu ternyata kita tidak menemukan apa-apa…”

Kisaragi-san mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arahku. Aku menelan ludah dan bertanya, “…Kalau tidak menemukan apa-apa?”

“Siap-siap untuk menulis surat permintaan maaf seratus lembar dan menerima tinju amukan cinta dari Chief Shimotsuki.”

Hu, huweeeeeeee. Todoroki-san tertawa terbahak-bahak di sampingku.

“Itu namanya nasib Inspector, hahaha!”

**xxx**

“Ooo, dasar area orang elit. Rumahnya mewah sekali.”

Kata itu terlontar dari mulut Todoroki-san ketika melihat rumah bertingkat mewah yang berdiri di salah satu blok di Akasaka. Dari luar, rumah itu sama dengan rumah-rumah mewah yang ada di sampingnya. Menurut data yang dikirimkan oleh Karanomori-san ada dua orang yang tinggal di rumah ini. Satu orang adalah wanita yang tadi baru saja kita antarkan ke rumah sakit. Satu lagi adalah seorang wanita imigran.

“…Tidak ada jawaban.” Kisaragi-san berkata setelah beberapa kali menekan bel. Seperti kata Kisaragi-san, tidak ada balasan dari bel dan sepertinya tidak ada gerakan dari dalam rumah.

“Aku cek kembali, tidak ada yang menjawab telepon. Dan wanita imigran yang tinggal di sini seharusnya sedang libur bekerja.” Suara Karanomori-san terdengar dari alat komunikasi.

“Bagaimana, Inspector?” Todoroki-san bertanya sembari bersiap-siap untuk memanjat pagar rumah. Eeeehh, kita benar-benar akan melakukannya? Mendobrak paksa masuk? Walau kita tidak tahu ada kasus atau tidak?

Tetapi… Walau begitu…

Aku memandang kedua Enforcer yang bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke lingkungan rumah. Insting para Enforcer – senior di tempatku bekerja berkata bahwa ini adalah suatu kasus. Aku pun merasa ada yang janggal dari apa yang terjadi sekarang. Karena itu, jawaban untuk apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya…

“Todoroki Enforcer dan Kisaragi Enforcer. Dengan wewenang Inspector, aku memerintahkan pemeriksaan rumah ini. Bersiaplah dengan keadaan apa pun yang terjadi.” Aku kembali menepuk pelan Dominator yang ada tergantung di pinggangku.

“Siap!”

Secara bergatian, kami memanjat pagar rumah dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu masuk. Jendela-jendela besar yang berada di samping pintu masuk tertutup dengan bayangan hitam – mungkin gorden atau holo pelindung matahari, sehingga kita tidak dapat mengintip keadaan di dalam. Sesampai di depan pintu masuk, aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

“Inspector.” Todoroki-san menaruh tangannya di pundakku dan menarikku mundur dari pintu. Dia lalu mencoba untuk membuka pintu.

“…Tidak terkunci. Hah, semakin elit semakin kurang waspada? Atau memang terjadi sesuatu?” Pintu terbuka ke arah luar. Dari situ, kami mengintip keadaan rumah. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala sehingga lorong-lorong rumah gelap gulita. Dan…

“…Bau apa ini?”

Aku mengendus bau yang tercium dari dalam rumah. Seperti bau sampah…?

Kami semua lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Todoroki-san berjalan di depanku dan Kisaragi-san di belakangku. Semakin kita menuju ke bagian dalam rumah, bau sampah tercium semakin kuat. Semua lampu di dalam rumah tetap mati dan tidak ada _home secretary_ yang menyambut kita.

Kita bertiga tiba di ruang keluarga, ruang dengan sofa, televisi besar, dan juga _bar kitchen_. Sekilas ruangan ini terlihat seperti ruangan keluarga biasa yang mewah. Tetapi, jika dilihat baik-baik ada banyak sampah yang berhamburan di seluruh ruangan. Beberapa kaleng minuman dan bungkus makanan, beberapa bagian lantai bahkan tergenang air yang tumpah dari kaleng minuman.

Aku menuju ke ujung ruangan, di mana jendela kaca besar yang sepertinya langsung tersambung ke halaman berada. Kulihat gorden hitam tebal menutupi semua jendela, mencegah matahari masuk. Aku pun menarik salah satu gorden agar ada cahaya matahari masuk. Setelah itu aku membuka kunci dari salah satu jendela dan menggesernya, membiarkan udara masuk ke dalam rumah.

“Inspector. Ini…” Kudengar suara Kisaragi-san memanggilku. Aku pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju para Enforcer yang berdiri di depan meja rendah di dekat sofa.

“…Obat-obatan?” Di atas meja terletak beberapa macam obat dalam bentuk tablet dan kapsul yang tumpah dari tempatnya. Aku lalu mengarahkan alat komunikasiku untuk mengirimkan _image_ obat-obatan ini kepada Karanomori-san.

“Hmm, ini obat-obatan yang biasa diresepkan untuk membersihkan _hue_. Mungkin milik target kita?” Suara Karanomori-san terdengar. “Tetapi jenisnya banyak sekali, ya. Beberapa jenis jika diminum bersamaan atau jika diminum dengan dosis berlebih dapat menyebabkan ketergantungan obat dengan efek samping pusing, muntah-muntah, atau yang parah kenaikan tingkat emosi dan kehilangan ingatan.”

Hmm, apa mungkin wanita yang telah dibawa ke rumah sakit tadi mengalami overdosis dan ketergantungan obat? Ketika aku memutar otakku untuk memikirkan kemungkinan yang telah terjadi, suara benda jatuh terdengar dari lantai 2. Kita semua langsung melihat ke arah atas.

“...Ayo, kita cek.” Aku mengambil dan menggengam Dominator dengan kedua tangan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, suara khas Dominator yang mengonfirmasi _user_ dan modenya saat ini terdengar di kepalaku. Kedua Enforcer juga bersiap-siap dan kami semua perlahan naik ke lantai atas.

Sama seperti di lantai 1, semua jendela di lantai 2 tertutup dengan gorden hitam yang tebal. Bau sampah terasa lebih kuat di sini. Ingin rasanya aku menutup hidungku…

Brak!

Suara benda jatuh, atau suara sesuatu yang bertabrakan dengan lantai kembali terdengar dari salah satu ruangan yang dihalangi pintu yang terkunci. Kami pun menuju pintu itu dan bersiap-siap untuk masuk. Dari dalam masih terdengar suara yang sama, dengan interval yang semakin pendek.

Aku mengangguk pelan pada pandangan para Enforcer yang meminta izin untuk mendobrak. Todoroki-san lalu mengambil ancang-ancang dan dengan menggunakan berat tubuhnya mendobrak paksa pintu.

“Public Safety Bureau! Jangan bergerak!” Aku mengangkat suaraku sambil menodongkan Dominator ke sumber suara. Kedua Enforcer melakukan hal yang sama. Kisaragi-san juga mengarahkan alat komunikasinya, yang sekarang juga berfungsi sebagai senter ke depan.

Seorang wanita.

Aku menahan untuk tidak berteriak ketika melihat wanita yang sungguh, sekilas terlihat seperti hantu. Rambut wanita itu kusut dan terpotong di beberapa bagian sehingga panjangnya tidak rata. Dia hanya memakai pakaian dalam, dan disekujur tubuhnya terlihat luka irisan dan memar. Wajahnya juga dipenuhi memar dan darah kering di seluruh pelipisnya. Tangan wanita itu membentuk kepalan yang memukul lantai. Sepertinya suara yang terus kita dengar tadi bukan suara benda jatuh, melainkan suara lantai yang dipukul oleh wanita ini.

“Kisaragi-san, panggil ambulans.” Aku berbicara pelan. Kulihat Kisaragi-san mengangguk. Aku lalu berjalan pelan menuju wanita tersebut. Kedua tanganku masih mengenggam Dominator, walau sudah tidak kutodongkan ke arah wanita.

“Inspector, stop.” Langkahku terhenti ketika aku merasakan lengan kiriku ditarik oleh Todoroki-san. Kulihat padangan mata Todoroki-san tetap tertuju pada wanita itu. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat lenganku dan tangan kirinya…

…Tangan kirinya menggenggam Dominator – yang telah berubah menjadi mode Lethal Eliminator dan diarahkan kepada wanita yang masih terduduk. Wanita yang dari tadi hanya diam, merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ketakutan, dan mulai berteriak.

“Todoroki-san, jangan!” Aku meraih tangan kiri Todoroki-san dan menahannya agar dia tidak menembakkan Dominator. Wanita yang ketakutan itu merangkak ke pojok ruangan. Seluruh ruangan penuh dengan sampah, dengan bau yang sangat kuat. Kisaragi-san tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi matanya mengikuti wanita tersebut dan mengawasi agar wanita itu tidak berbuat macam-macam.

“Inspector, coba arahkan Dominator ke arahnya.” Todoroki-san berkata pelan dan melihat ke arahku. Dari pojok ruangan, suara teriakan wanita – terdengar serak – dan suara napas yang tidak teratur terdengar.

Aku menelan ludahku dan mengarahkan Dominator ke arah wanita itu. Secara hati-hati, agar aku tidak sengaja menembaknya.

“Crime Coefficient: 332. Target untuk _enforcement action_. _Safety_ akan dilepas. Arahkan Dominator dengan berhati-hati dan musnahkan target.”

332?! Aku langsung mengangkat Dominator-ku dan mengarahkan ke arah lain. Mataku bertemu dengan mata wanita yang dipenuhi warna ketakutan. Wanita itu lalu memeluk kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekap lutunya ke dada, membuat badannya sekecil mungkin.

“Ma.. af.. maaf..ku..hii..”

Kudengar suara wanita itu dipenuhi dengan nada yang juga ketakutan. Giginya gemeretak dan badannya bergetar. Napasnya cepat dan tidak teratur.

...Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kita tidak bisa membawa _latent criminal _yang memiliki Crime Coefficient di atas 300 ke rumah sakit. Angka di atas 300 berarti pemusnahan oleh Dominator, karea itu tanda seseorang yang tidak dapat diterima oleh sistem Sybil.

Pikir! Pikir! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! 

Waktu seakan berjalan lama ketika aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku masih merasakan kehadiran para Enforcer yang berdiri di sampingku. Mereka masih tidak bergerak dan menunggu perintah, sembari mengawasi wanita yang ketakutan. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada Dominator.

Dan pada saat itu, aku mendengar suara. Sama dengan suara Dominator yang langsung terdengar di dalam kepala, tetapi berbeda. Karena suara ini bukan program suara wanita bernada mesin yang Dominator miliki.

“Inspector Sawada, apakah kau ingin menyelamatkan wanita ini?”

Suara lelaki. Suara lelaki yang tidak terdengar seperti mesin. Suara yang menenangkan. Suara yang aku sangat yakin terdengar dari Dominator dan langsung bergema di kepalaku. Aku menganga pelan sambil melihat Dominator-ku. Tunggu, jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksud Irie-san...?

“Aku bertanya sekali lagi. Apakah kau ingin menyelamatkan wanita ini?”

Hantu Sybil. Suara yang dapat menuntun pada kebenaran. Kalau itu benar, aku...

“Iya, aku ingin menyelamatkannya.”

Aku berbicara sambil melihat Dominator-ku. Kudengar suara terkejut dari kedua Enforcer.

“Kalau begitu, ikuti instruksi dariku. Pertama, simpan Dominator agar tidak terlihat oleh wanita ini.”

Mengikuti instruksi, aku menyematkan Dominator di pinggangku. Tertutup dengan jas dan _raid jacket_.

“Mendekatlah perlahan ke arah wanita sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. Perkenalkan dirimu dan katakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.”

Walau aku tidak menggenggam Dominator, suara ‘hantu’ masih dapat terdengar karena sistem Dominator telah tersambung ke alat komunikasiku. Aku berjalan perlahan dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

“Namaku Sawada dari Public Safety Bureau, Ministry of Welfare. Maaf, kami membuatmu kaget. Tetapi tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti.”

Wanita itu melihat ke arahku dan bereaksi pada kata Public Safety Bureau. Dia juga melihat kedua tanganku yang kosong. Tinggal tiga langkah lagi aku dapat menutup jarak antara aku dan wanita ini.

“Menunduklah dan samakan tinggi pandangan matamu dengannya. Berbicaralah dengan nada pelan dan senyuman.”

Aku kembali mengikuti instruksi dari ‘hantu’ dan berjongkok pada satu lutut. Mataku kembali bertemu dengan sang wanita. Aku menarik mulutku agar tersenyum.

“Selamat siang.”

Aku mencoba menyapa wanita itu dengan suara terlembut yang bisa kukeluarkan. Wanita itu masih memandangku dengan ketakutan, tetapi gemetar badannya sudah berkurang dan dia tidak menggeretakkan giginya.

“Coba ajak dia untuk menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ulangi beberapa kali. Tariklah napas bersamanya.”

“Hei, tidak apa-apa. Ayo, coba ambil napas dalam.” Aku menarik napas dan lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Pandanganku masih terarah pada wanita. Pertama, dia tidak mengikuti dan hanya terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya wanita itu mengikutiku dan mencoba untuk mengambil napas.

“Setelah napasnya teratur, tanya tentang identitasnya. Apakah dia tinggal di sini? Dan tanyakan juga tentang lukanya, bagian mana yang paling sakit.”

Aku melihat tubuh wanita itu yang mulai rileks setelah mengambil napas. Aku lalu bertanya, “Maaf, tapi apakah Anda salah seorang wanita yang tinggal di rumah ini?”

Wanita itu terus melihatku dan setelah beberapa saat mengangguk pelan.

“Boleh aku bertanya tentang lukamu?” Wanita itu terdiam dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Seakan ingin melindungi diri dari serangan. Aku menunggu jawaban dari sang wanita, tetapi sepertinya tidak akan ada jawaban yang keluar.

“Tanyakan apa luka itu disebabkan oleh wanita yang tinggal bersamanya.”

“Eh?!” Aku reflek mengangkat suara kaget. Wanita itu tersentak mendengar suaraku. Aku dengan cepat mengangkat tanganku dan tersenyum, mencoba kembali menenangkan wanita itu.

“Maaf, tapi apakah luka ini disebabkan oleh wanita yang tinggal bersamamu di rumah ini?”

Kali ini, aku mendengar jelas suara Todoroki-san di belakang yang berkata, “Ha?!”. Wanita itu kembali terdiam dan setelah beberapa saat, mengangguk beberapa kali. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Suara isak tangis mulai keluar dari mulut sang wanita.

“Di.. dia... hiks... tiba-tiba... me, mukul.. hiks...”

Secara terbata-bata, wanita itu mulai bercerita. Bahwa wanita yang tinggal bersamanya mulai bersikap aneh setelah hue-nya memburuk dan harus berhenti bekerja sementara. Bahwa wanita yang adalah teman baiknya mulai meminum obat pembersih _hue_ dalam jumlah banyak. Bahwa teman baiknya terkadang tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan dan bersikap aneh. Bahwa teman baiknya memenjarakan dirinya dan mulai melakukan kekerasan padanya.

Aku dan para Enforcer terdiam mendengar cerita wanita ini. Jika cerita wanita ini benar, wanita yang tadi kita amankan dan kita antar ke rumah sakit adalah pelaku kekerasan. Aku lalu menengok ke arah para Enforcer. Mereka sepertinya berpikiran sama denganku.

“Inspector Sawada.”

“Huwa!”

Wanita imigran yang penuh luka, serta para Enforcer kaget mendengarku tiba-tiba mengangkat suara. Lagi...

Aku mengelus dadaku perlahan, mencoba menenangkan degup jantungku. Suara ‘hantu’ yang tiba-tiba memanggilku hampir membuat jantungku copot.

“Coba arahkan kembali Dominator ke arah wanita ini.”

Eh..? Kulihat wanita di depanku. Badannya masih penuh luka dan wajahnya masih kusut. Tapi matanya telah hidup kembali dan memandangku tanpa rasa takut. Aku menelan ludah dan perlahan meraih Dominatorku, dan perlahan mengarahkannya pada sang wanita.

“Maaf, permisi...” Aku berkata pelan.

“Target telah diperbarui. Crime Coefficient: 120. Target untuk _enforcement action_. _Safety_ akan dilepas.”

“120... Haaaa...” Aku menurunkan Dominator-ku dan menghela napas lega. Walau angka ini masih menunjukkan bahwa wanita ini adalah _latent criminal_, Dominator tidak akan memusnahkan wanita ini.

Pada saat itu, terdengar suara sirine dari luar rumah. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela yang tertutup gorden.

“Ambulans? Tetapi, aku tadi tidak sempat memanggil...” Kudengar Kisaragi-san berbisik.

“Aku yang meminta agar ambulans segera datang. Inspector Sawada, bimbinglah wanita ini ke luar. Lalu, laporkan apa yang terjadi pada seniormu.”

Aku mengangguk dan kembali menyematkan Dominator di pinggang. Aku lalu berdiri, mengulurkan tangan kepada sang wanita. Dia meraih tanganku dan ikut berdiri. Kisaragi-san mendekat ke arahku dan kami bersama-sama membimbing wanita itu ke luar rumah. Todoroki-san mengikuti dari belakang.

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap, hujan rintik turun bersama angin dingin. Begitu keluar rumah kami disambut oleh petugas dan _drone_ medis. Juga Inspector Ignatov, yang berdiri tanpa payung di bawah hujan rintik.

“Inspector Ignatov!” Setelah menyerahkan wanita kepada tim medis dan melihatnya menerima pertolongan pertama, kami berjalan menuju ke arah seniorku.

“Kerja bagus. Kalian pasti lelah.” Inspector Ignatov menyapa kami sambil tersenyum.

“Anda yang memanggil ambulans?” Kisaragi-san bertanya. Inspector Ignatov menjawab dengan anggukan.

“Aku diminta tolong, olehnya.” Dia lalu mengangkat Dominator yang dia genggam di tangan kanannya. Ah, lagi. Pandangan mata Inspector Ignatov yang tertuju pada Dominator terlihat sangat lembut.

“Lagi-lagi.... Berarti ‘dia’ sudah memperkirakan hal ini sejak ‘dia’ berbicara dengan Inspector Sawada, ya?”

Todoroki-san berkata sembari menghela napas. ‘Dia’ itu...

“Jadi, suara yang kudengar itu... benar-benar suara hantu Sybil?”

Aku bertanya kepada seniorku dan para Enforcer. Mendengar pertanyaanku, mereka saling pandang. Inspector Ignatov sepertinya memikirkan harus berbicara seperti apa, sedangkan Kisaragi-san melihat ke bawah secara canggung. Todoroki-san kembali menghela napas dengan nyaring.

“Suara itu, suara lelaki. ‘Dia’ memberikan instruksi untuk menenangkan wanita itu.” Aku kembali melanjutkan perkataanku. Akhirnya, Inspector Ignatov memandang ke arahku dan berkata,

“Hantu Sybil. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mulai menyebut ‘Dia’ seperti itu.” Seniorku itu lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, wajahnya masih tersenyum lembut. “Untukku, biasanya ‘Dia’ memberikan petunjuk dalam pemecehan kasus. Atau sama seperti kasus kali ini, memberikan instruksi cara menenangkan target dengan percakapan.”

“Semua anggota Division 1 pernah mendengar suaranya.” Aku melihat ke arah Enforcer yang masih bersikap canggung. Todoroki-san bahkan mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. “Suaranya hanya bisa terdengar dari Dominator. Jadi selama kau bekerja sebagai Inspector, kau punya kesempatan untuk mendengarnya lagi.”

Pembicaraan kita terputus sampai di situ saat salah satu petugas medis memanggil Inspector Ignatov. Inspector Ignatov lalu menyuruh kami untuk kembali ke kantor pusat dan membuat laporan. Senior sendiri katanya akan langsung pulang setelah memastikan wanita tadi dibawa ke rumah sakit. Mengikuti kata-kata Inspector Ignatov, aku dan para Enforcer berjalan kembali ke tempat parkir mobil kita.

**xxx**

Sesampainya di NONA Tower, aku beranjak dari tempat parkir untuk menuju kantor Division 1. Kedua Enforcer mengikuti masuk ke dalam _lift_. Keduanya tidak berbicara banyak dalam perjalanan pulang. _Lift_ akhirnya sampai di lantai kantor Division 1 berada. Ketika turun dari _lift_, Todoroki-san mulai mengeluarkan suara.

“Inspector.”

“Iya?”

Aku menoleh ke arah Todoroki-san. Kisaragi-san juga menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah yang sama.

“Hantu Sybil itu benar-benar ‘hantu’ dalam arti sebenarnya.” Kulihat Todoroki-san mengerutkan alisnya. “Itu adalah suara yang seharusnya sudah tidak bisa kita dengar lagi.”

“Karena itu, jangan sampai kau menjadi ketergantungan dengan suara itu.” Todoroki-san menghela napas dan berjalan mendahului ke arah kantor Divisi 1. Aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya. “Kalau tidak, kau akan sama seperti Inspector Ignatov.”

“Kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.”

Part 2: End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domirata = Dominator + Arata.  
Dominator dengan fungsi mental care, apa ga kurang hebat?!
> 
> Mohon kudos dan komen~

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah fanfic yang dibuat dengan perasaan stres dan gundah gulana setelah menonton episode 7.  
Pairingnya Kei/Arata, tapi Arata-nya tidak ada hahahahaha.  
Benar kata temanku, saya jadi maso setelah nonton PP.
> 
> Original Character yang sebenarnya tidak original juga: Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
Dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Mumpung chara design-nya sama dan penampilannya mirip dengan Arata.  
Btw, pair Reborn favorit saya itu 8027.
> 
> Mohon komentarnya! :)


End file.
